1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an opto-electronic sensor formed of x- and y-lines arranged on a substrate with light sensor elements formed at the crossover points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An opto-electronic sensor of the type mentioned above is known in the prior art.